<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ocean Views by MrsMast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975719">Ocean Views</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMast/pseuds/MrsMast'>MrsMast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMast/pseuds/MrsMast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione had some time off work, and Draco so happened to be at the same beach. When they run into each other, will things go how they expect?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DFW Birthday GOGO Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ocean Views</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Savedprincess95! I hope you enjoy.</p>
<p>Much love to my beta, who without this would not have been possible.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione dipped her toes deeper into the sand and stared out at the ocean. She had been in Santorini, Greece for merely a week and yet she never wanted to leave. She watched as the dolphins leaped out of the ocean, enjoying the sounds of the waves crashing.</p>
<p>"Granger? Is that you?" she heard a questioning and familiar voice from behind her.</p>
<p>Turning her head, she saw none other than Draco Malfoy making his way towards her. She hadn't seen him since his trial at the Ministry, when she had spoken on his behalf. He looked so much healthier, he had lost the sickly color to his skin and had put on some weight, he had grown into himself rather well she thought. His silver hair shined against the moonlight, and for a second her heart skipped a beat. He finally reached her and looked down seeking permission to join her. She quickly patted the soft sand beside her and he took a seat.</p>
<p>"How have you been Malfoy?" she asked him, gazing out to the ever-changing sea.</p>
<p>"I've been really good. It was hard after the trial but I pushed through. Now I have a job working as a healer for St. Mungos. I specialize in making reversal and healing potions. What about yourself?"</p>
<p>She breathed deeply trying to figure out a response. How could she tell him her life besides work had turned to shit since they left Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny went their own way. Of course she still saw them, but things weren't the same. They had their own life and own family. And then there was Ron. Once he got dubbed as one of the 'Golden Trio' who were vital in helping defeat Voldemort things went quickly to his head.</p>
<p>Eventually she had gotten fed up with his antics and left. But the thing was, he'd barely noticed. With his newfound fame he was so wrapped up in appearances and other women he had forgotten Hermione all together.</p>
<p>"Things have been…okay. I'm sure you read in the Daily Prophet what happened with Ron." She replied, looking down at her feet.</p>
<p>"No offense, but he is and always will be stupid. Obviously you are doing quite well without him," he said, taking a look around at the gorgeous scenery. "You're a strong woman. Tell me about work. I know you enough to know you ended up somewhere brilliant."</p>
<p>She smiled, glad the conversation wasn't going to be about Ron. If she loved one thing about where her life had gone it was her job. "I did. It took me a while, but I have now worked my way up to Kingsley's secretary."</p>
<p>"That's great! I knew you would go far and being the Minister's secretary sounds perfect for you. So, what brings you here?" Draco questioned, as he leaned back on his hands, digging his fingers in the cool sand below.</p>
<p>"Well I haven't had a vacation in ages, and Kingsley made me take one. So what better place to vacation than here."</p>
<p>"I agree. I'm here for pretty much the same reason, I had some time off work. But also, mum wants to look at a house here and asked me to look as well." Draco said, adding a playful eye roll.</p>
<p>"How is she doing?"</p>
<p>"She's doing quite well actually. She had a bit of a rough patch after she found out that father had been putting us under an imperious curse. She's moved past that and has started looking towards the future. Which, speaking of, I never got to thank you for helping my future and not getting me sent to Azkaban. As a small token to repay you, would you like to have dinner tonight?"</p>
<p>Hermione smiled, unsure of what to say. Draco had always been so mean to her, but once she found out he was under a curse she couldn't hold it against him. She smiled up at him, "Of course. That sounds lovely. I'm staying at the Oia Mare Villas so be there by say 8?"</p>
<p>"It's a plan," he replied, flashing his pearly white teeth. "Sorry to rush off, mother wanted me to meet her fifteen minutes ago, and on my way I recognised your curly chestnut hair, immediately knew it was you and had to stop. I'll see you tonight though, 8 sharp."</p>
<p>He stood and brushed the sand from his black dress slacks, and took off, waving back to Hermione before slipping around the closest building.</p>
<p>Looking out to the sea Hermione smiled the first genuine smile she had in a long time. She knew Draco had changed and she was ready to see just how much. Finally deciding to head towards her suite, she stood and grabbed her things. Heading towards her villa her heart fluttered, and her excitement grew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione stood in the entrance of her hotel, picking at her nails. She caught a glimpse of herself in the window and couldn't believe how the dress she had picked made her look. It was a dark green silk, and it clung to her curves nicely. The top was v cut and showed a little more cleavage than she liked, but what the hell. She needed to live a little, that's why she was on vacation. She had decided to leave her hair curly, but had used a taming spell to make the curls smooth, and they rested at her hips.</p>
<p>She saw Draco making his way up the sidewalk and the butterflies started again. He looked as handsome as ever. His black three piece suit was tailored perfectly to him, showing off every muscle but not too tight to look ill-fitting. She stepped out of the entrance in the cool night air and noticed how his eyes lit up when he saw her.</p>
<p>"You look beautiful," he said as he took her hand and kissed it lightly.</p>
<p>"Thank you," she replied, her cheeks reddening. "So where are you taking me?"</p>
<p>Grabbing her hand they walked down the path. "Sunset Ammoudi, it's close to here and we can have a view of the ocean."</p>
<p>"Sounds perfect,"</p>
<p>Walking hand in hand, too nervous to speak, they made their way up the winding staircase to the restaurant. Finally reaching the top, Draco held the door open for her. "Reservations for Malfoy," he told the hostess.</p>
<p>She checked them off in her book and led them up another staircase to the top of the restaurant. There were small lights hanging here and there from the ceiling giving a warm yellow glow, and the table was covered in roses with lit candles.</p>
<p>"Your waitress will be up shortly," she told them before leaving.</p>
<p>Draco pulled out Hermione's seat allowing her to sit before pushing it closer to the table. "I went ahead and ordered, I hope that's okay." he said sheepishly "Not because I think you can't order," he continued</p>
<p>"That's wonderful, cause I have no idea what to get," she smiled, interrupting him. He looked relieved and smiled back at her, taking her hand in his and rubbing it lightly with his thumb. They sat hand in hand, looking out at the ocean and just talked. They talked about life, what happened after Hogwarts, and where they were now.</p>
<p>Some moments passed and next thing she knew the waitress was bringing their food and pouring champagne.</p>
<p>They were so into their conversation the food sat untouched. Being with Draco felt right, and Hermione never wanted this moment to end.</p>
<p>"So, I don't think you are but I also don't want to assume, are you seeing anyone?" Draco asked, taking a sip of his champagne.</p>
<p>"I'm not. I haven't since, well, you know."</p>
<p>"Well I was thinking, maybe we could do this again? But maybe back home? I'm tired of hiding how I feel about you, and you deserve someone to treat you like the incredible woman you are."</p>
<p>Hermione looked out at the ocean, admiring the way the moonlight bounced off of it. She knew their past was unchangeable, but maybe their future could be.</p>
<p>"I like that idea Draco,"</p>
<p>He smiled and leaned across the table kissing her lips gently. When they parted he lifted his glass and said "To new beginnings"</p>
<p>"To new beginnings," she agreed, lifting hers.</p>
<p>He slid his seat closer and wrapped his arms around her, they sat watching the ocean and stars, enjoying the company of one another long into the evening.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>